A Wacky Yet Fantastic Dream
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: I had this dream a couple of weeks ago about the Doctor and Martha and I just had to post it.


I had the wackiest dream, the other day and finally couldn't take anymore and had to post it.

First of all let me say that while the main point was there but there wasn't much of a back story, nor a future story. Except that season three and four had happened

I was Martha's wedding day. It was outdoors. And of course she had invited the Doctor. Before she was ready to go down the isle she was looking to see who had come to her wedding but it was obvious she was looking for the Doctor. When she noticed he wasn't there a huge wave of sadness and disappointment overcame her, she was almost crying. She looked at her maid of honor Tish as to ask where is he. Tish told her that the Doctor did come but he left and said that he couldn't be there, he just couldn't. That he was done losing everything and everyone he cared about. Martha didn't understand what it meant. But she didn't have time to think as the time to walk down the isle came. Her niece (Leo's Daughter or I think was daughter) went first as the flower girl, then Tish and her sister and law. As Martha started to walk down the isle she could hear a voice in her head. She was looking around to see if anybody was talking to her. Her husband to be looked at her strange. But Martha couldn't shake the voice in her head until it identify herself as the Tardis. (I always felt that Martha and the Tardis had a bond ever since the Human Nature/Family of blood episodes. At the time it seemed as if they were the only real friends they had and they only had each other for comfort over missing the Doctor) she was telling Martha to help her before it was too late. That she was losing her champion and only Martha could help him and bring him back. Martha asked what the Tardis meant. The Tardis answer that the Doctor was dying. That he couldn't take it anymore and once he made back to the Tardis he drank one aspirin. Martha of course knew what this meant; she looked over at her fiancé begging him to forgive her. He nodded in understanding and she turned and ran like crazy to where the Tardis was telling her to go.

Once she made in she found the Doctor sitting down on the Tardis floor with his back to the console, and his head and shoulders hump down. She ran to him, he was unconscious. She tried to wake him and give him CPR, Martha was crying desperate to save him but nothing work and his heartbeats got weaker by the second. She lifted him up and drag him the infirmary and try to find something anything to help him, then try CPR again but nothing work. She lay down next to the Doctor hugging him urging him to wake up but to no avail, she asked the Tardis to help her save the Doctor, to forgive her for abandoning her and the Doctor. That she do anything to save him and that she will never leave him or her again. The Tardis knew he could trust Martha knew she was telling the truth. If she could count on anybody it would be Martha. Plus she knew that Doctor and Martha loved each other more than anything they were just too blind to see it. All of a sudden the time vortex got out and surrounded Martha and lifted her up. Martha was glowing all over she didn't know what it all meant until she was back next to the Doctor and suddenly felt kind of the same but different. She felt two heartbeats instead of one. The Tardis informed her that she was now a time lord. Suddenly Martha understood where the Tardis was going. Martha remembered the Doctor telling her that all Time Lords were universal donors to other time lords. So she immediately set everything up to start pumping out his poisoned blood and then connected an IV from her left arm to his left arm so she could donate her blood to him. She never prayed much but right not she was praying to god or who ever it was out there that this worked. She stay laid beside him hugging him, waiting and praying.

Finally he woke up. He felt dizzy tire and weak. He opened his eyes but didn't know where he was then when he tried to get up he felt something holding him down. He looked down and was stunt, shock beyond belief. The most beautiful thing he could ever imaging was right there next to him. Martha Jones still in her wedding gown was here with him instead of getting married to somebody else. If this is what humans call heaven and he was more than happy to be here. Then he saw the Tardis infirmary and maybe thought that he still dying and maybe dreaming or more likely hallucinating. What ever it was he didn't want to let it go. Martha woke up and looked down at him. She had that beautiful brilliant smile that she always seemed to reserve just for him. He couldn't resist he put his hand through her lose hair and pull her closer and kissed her passionately. He kissed her hard and deep showing her all the love and passion he felt for her. He didn't want to let her go afraid that if he stop and open his eyes it would be nothing but a dream. He wanted to show her how much he loved her how much she meant to him.

It finally dawn on him that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination when Martha lost consciousness next to him. He looked over at her and noticed she was donating her blood to him. He was astonished. The transfusion wouldn't had worked unless she was a time lady. That's right said the Tardis and she went on to explain how Martha had two hearts now. The Doctor couldn't believe he immediately disconnected their IV's so Martha's hearts could start pumping new blood through her veins. It all sounded a little surreal to the Doctor, Martha's hearts, yet he was happy very happy. Although he felt a little guilty she had to give up being human to save him. The Tardis try to explain to him that Martha had no regrets whatsoever over becoming a time lady. Martha woke up moments later and looked down at him with a serious look that said you are in big trouble mister. But her eyes said a whole other story, they were shining with happiness. They were full of life, love and passion. At that moment he knew Martha didn't have any regrets about changing her physiology. They grinned, their eyes locked and they saw what has being there all along but were too blind to see. Pure love and adoration for each other. They sealed their love with a kiss full of love passion and many things to come.

In my dream they move from the infirmary to his bedroom and made love. They didn't come out for days, since the Tardis provided them with everything they needed.

I apologize for my poor writing. But the truth is I'm not a writer I'm a reader I love reading fanfics especially with the Doctor/Martha dynamic. If anybody wants to take this and base it on their own fanfic it's fine, go right ahead. Hope who ever takes it if anybody takes it, can give it a back and future story. Especially how the Doctor fell in love with Martha and how Martha convince herself she had move on from the Doctor. Much more dialogue and better description.


End file.
